This relates generally to micro-electromechanical systems, and more particularly to methods and apparatus to calibrate micro-electromechanical systems.
Micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS), such as pressure sensors, are relatively nonlinear devices. Based on this nonlinearity and differences between the pressure sensors, typically, each pressure sensor is individually calibrated. Such an approach may increase the capital cost of equipment used to calibrate the pressure sensors and/or increase the time dedicated to calibrating each of the pressure sensors.